Sedative
by Marin M
Summary: Kabuto x Sakura. Because it'll happen one day, and I'll say, 'I told you so.'


_Heeyyy kids. After getting so much positive feedback from my last one-shot, I got to thinking and decided to do a Kabuto x Sakura first. Actually, it's not entirely true. Because I have my Deidara x Sakura mini-mized down there. That one is taking more time though..probably because more people wanted it, and it's currently my favorite pairing. That's probably it. _

_Anyway! I wanted to get these two out before my family comes to visit, and I'm stuck in a crowded house unable to write. _

_Because that would be torture for you all, wouldn't it be? _

_Disclaimer: It's almost 2AM! Of course I don't own Naruto, silly.. I only make fangirls sick with my pairings, is all._

_More sick._

_

* * *

_

**Sedative**

_UGH, WHAT THE HELL._

Sakura was confused. Maybe a little pissed off too, but could anyone tell? Noooo... yeah, probably. She imagined herself, for a brief moment, tearing at her hair and screeching like a banshee.

_This week. Has not been good to me AT ALL. _

She stared at her _current _cause of misery, and found him panting just as much as she. Bent over and everything. He glanced up and smirked at her.

"Well, I'm impressed." he said smoothly. He forced himself up as she did, and re-adjusted his now broken glasses. Sure, it made it seem like there was eight of her.. but he wasn't going to complain. She was kinda cute.

"I expected you to be more of an, attack first, give compliments later, kind of guy." She also smirked at him, being quite familiar with Kabuto after fighting him so many times. It became a sort of.. class act, for the both of them.

"You expect too much."

"Hm."

Kabuto decided break-time was over, and started running at her. He was pleased when he saw her get that "Oh shit" look on her face, until he actually reached her. With a punch to the stomach, the Sakura clone disappeared as he darted his head around to sense her chakra.

_North. _

He jumped from tree to tree, trying to catch up to her, but she seemed a bit faster today. Hm.. Well, no matter. He'd find her eventually. Or she'd run into Naruto-kun and Orochimaru-sama and be in some _deep _shit. Kabuto would spare her from that horrible fate, though. He smiled, finding he was closing in on her.

Sakura was standing there, waiting for him in an open clearing. _Odd for a forest..but not unheard of. _He slowed down a bit until he reached her. Well, her and her eight other replicas that his glasses had made for him. _This'll be fun. _

He went for another punch, but found he couldn't move his legs. Shocked, Kabuto looked down and saw two thick, green vines circling his thighs now. He grunted and attempted to beat them off, but the vines kept coming back stronger each time.

Think of the vines in the movie "Jumanji".

As they wound up his ribcage, he realised he was stuck. Giving up on the retched plants, never liking plants anyway, he glanced around for Sakura. She was still there, in the middle of the clearing, mocking him with that cute smile of hers..

_Back to the task at hand, Kabuto. _

What 'task at hand'? He was fricken' stuck! There was nothing he could really do right now except plead with her. She actually noticed his little inner-struggle and took pity on him.

"Aww. What's the matter? Missing the snake bastard already?" he glared at her. "Now don't be like that..you know you miss him."

_Well since he's not talking.._

"So I assume you help him piss, then?" his face spun around like a bullet. "EXCUSE ME?"

"Well, his arms aren't exactly functioning," she went on, "_Someone_ has to do it."

"..He can relieve himself just _fine_, Sakura-san."

"Hm."

Sakura walked forward and began pulling something out. He noticed a syringe among other things, which did not bode well for Sounds' best medic-nin. "What are you planning?" he asked, knowing she'd just _love_ to answer, and he was right. "Oh, just an.. experiment." she said sickenly sweet. She poked a bit through the thick annoying vines, and found an arm he couldn't move. He felt the needle's point and fliched a bit, but his face remained still.

She smiled, though. She undid her genjutsu vines she had on him, no longer needing them. If the mixure was correct, then she would have a very calm, very sedated Kabuto. In that sort of state, he could say anything. Atleast, that's what she hoped he'd say. Mission plans for Sound, future attacks on Konoha, that sort of thing. What she didn't expect was a giggle. A high-pitched giggle.

Kabuto was giggling at nothing, it seemed. Just air, perhaps. Or those clouds in the sky, maybe. He didn't quite understand why though. Oh well! He was happy, standing in a beautiful clearing with nice trees, and hey! Sakura-san was there, too! Now he was really happy. "Hello Sakura-san!"

She gave him a look. "Yeah..hi." This was NOT what she thought the results would be. She hoped he'd spill his guts out, or be drowsy, but he seemed more awake than ever. She guessed the side-effects were different for everyone but-

"What are we doing here, Sakura-san?"

-but this was just _WEIRD_. Even Lee-san drunk wasn't as bizarre as this. Sakura decided to go with it, seeing as something good might come from it.

She sighed. "We were sparring, Kabuto. That's all."

Kabuto had a look of disappointment on his face. "Oh.." he then brightened a little, "Then I guess you were winning, huh Sakura-san?"

She smirked. "Yes, I was. Now, Kabuto, do you kno-" but she was interrupted.

"I can see why, Sakura-san, you're a very good fighter." he gushed, while blushing like a cherry. With gray hair. Hm..

Sakura did a double-take. Then looked around the clearing to see if someone was just really fooling her. Nope..just trees. And a squirrel. However much she wanted to blame the furry rodent, she couldn't pin this on it. Instead she just spun around to see her little gray-haired cherry staring at her chest. "Wha-Kabuto! Stop it!" he blushed even more at being caught. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, it won't happen again."

_The hell it won't.. _She glared at him. "It's fine. Now, Kabuto. Do you _know_-" again with the interrupting! Damnit!

"I can't help it, Sakura-san, you're really pretty!" Kabuto exclaimed. Was is her imagination, or did that last part echo a bit? Twitching, she closed her eyes and sighed. _This is hellllll. _He stared at her curiously while she went to sit down on a fallen tree. He guessed she had a headache, so, good little Kabuto he was, went over to help.

_Baaaddd idea. _

Sakura just wanted some peace and quiet, to relax her head for a bit, because this guy was starting to remind her of Naruto. And well, who wouldn't get a headache after that? But even a little quiet was not enough, neither was the ten-foot radious she had put between she and him, to keep him away. Such was evident when she felt his hands on either side of her head. She gave another sigh.

"What are you doing _now_?" she asked. Knowing that the drug hadn't worn off just yet, it couldn't have been an attack. Atleast, that's what she thought before he _attacked _her mouth with his. Wide-eyed, innocent little Sakura was getting the life kissed out of her. She seemed to be enjoying it too..

It was short, but sweet.

Sakura had to stop to get her wits about her. What the hell was she going to report to Tsunade-sama? _Oh how about, 'I gave him the sedative and you know, he frenched me. But besides that, it all went good!' ohh yeah. That'll thrill the Hokage. Okay think. Kabuto just kissed you, not Orochimaru. Now to get the hell out of here._

_Aw, look! He's blushing again.._

_Focus! MUST LEAVE. Un-noticed if possible, but don't hope for it._

_..he's looking over here again. _

"Did you enjoy that too, Sakura-san?" he chirped with a wide smile on his face.

Sakura blushed a bit then, "Yes. I did."

_Time to go!_

_But what if he doesn't find his way back?_

_Who cares!_

And with one last glance at the foureyes, she disappeared with a "_POOF!_". All was silent once more in the clearing. Kabuto watched the spot for a moment before smirking.

Okay, so her _sedative_ didn't work quite as well as she probably hoped. Infact, it didn't work at all. Because in the end,

_Who would attack someone they'd rather kiss? _

* * *

_HOMG IT'S DONE. Well I loved doing it. And I would totally do it again. Aaaaaannnd, I would like to say. _

_If no one has yet 'named' this shipping of Kabuto x Sakura, then I would like to deem it Medic-shipping._

_Because "Foureyes-shipping" just doesn't cut it. _

_So spread the Medic-shipping people! Kabuto needs some luv too. And not from Oro because I can see that in my head, and I really, really don't like it. Like I can see handjobs and UGH, nooo. _

_So spare us all the fate of seeing Oro being oral with Kabuto, and click the lavender button down there, and I, shall be your knight in shining armor. _

_Though I may turn out to be more of a 'black knight' as from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, I'll still save you all. With my next storrryyy!_

_Deidara x Sakura. Let's hope it doesn't flop like some of- most, I've seen. _


End file.
